Security and monitoring, in both residential and commercial applications, is important for maintaining security and protecting privacy and property. Unfortunately, current robust and scalable security and monitoring systems are expensive and complicated, requiring hardware, software, and monitoring services. In addition, currently available systems are complicated, requiring special knowledge and skill for setup. Also, some security and monitoring systems are too specialized, working for only one specific application, but lacking versatility.
What is needed is security and monitoring solution that is cost-effective, scalable, simple, and versatile.